The Warrior
by Nico Di Angelo101
Summary: What if Sally Jackson was killed? Three Olympians come and take Percy to Olympus, there he is blessed. Watch as he grows, loves, cries, mourns, smiles, and overall his adventure into becoming...The Warrior! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So I read Seaweedhunter's story "Olympus' Prince" and it inspired me. I plan on actually finishing this story. Also I'm sorry but something happened to my account and I lost all of my stories. So I will not be finishing them, though I might make a new story and just restart completely. Sorry to you all, and thank you for supporting me. I know that I am a lousy writer.

* * *

><p>It was a cold and wet night, the ocean was restless as if it was nervous yet also sad. On the beach of Montauk near a little cabin sat a little boy around the age of one year old. The boy had raven black hair and sea green eyes that when you look into them you can't help but smile and adore. Unfortunately you couldn't see them because the boy had his eyes firmly squeezed shut. He had no idea that his mother just sacrificed her life for him by protecting him from Alecto.<p>

There was suddenly three flashes, one of fiery red, another of bloody red, and the other of a sea green. It was Hestia, Poseidon, and surprisingly Ares. Hestia and Poseidon walked straight over to the boy.

"You know Dad won't let you guys keep him. It's against the ancient laws." Ares said as he slowly walked towards the other Gods and he little boy.

"He is right for once brother, Zeus will never allow it. He will think that you are trying to dethrone him." Hestia whispered to Poseidon as she gently picked the little boy up.

"I don't care what Zeus says. Placing him in another family will be even more dangerous and he isn't old enough to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"Why don't we let the council decide, and if they decide to kill the child then all three of us can hide him away, train him, and take care of him." Ares suggested.

The Hestia and Poseidon nodded in agreement. So with that they flashed away to Olympus.

-==(oIo)==-

\**/

As the three Gods arrived to Olympus, there was a movement in Hestia's arms. Perseus Jackson was awake.

"Mama? Whwere Mama? Whwan Mama!"

With that Perseus started to cry and kick his little one year old legs. Hestia smiled at Perseus and slowly turned him towards Poseidon.

"Don't cry Perseus. I'm your father. You can call me Da da. Your mother, she is no longer with us. But I promise you that I, your aunt Hestia, and possibly your uncle Ares are always here for you. Now, try to go back to sleep kiddo."

Perseus nodded his little head and curled back into Hestia's embrace.

"I called the rest of the council. Let us go."** (A/N I know that Ares is very OOC. If you don't like then don't read.)**

The three of them walked slowly towards the throne room. All of the citizens on the streets stopped to bow or just to stare at the three Olympians with a little baby in the Hearth Goddesses arms. Not something you see everyday.

-==(oIo)==-

\**/

As they arrived in the throne room, Poseidon, Hestia, and Ares all shrunk down to a mortal's size.

"Will you all please shrink down so you won't scare him if he wakes up?" Hestia asked looking at all of the gathered gods and goddesses.

"Who?" Apollo asked stupidly.

"The child you imbecile." Artemis snapped at him while eyeing the little boy in her favorite aunt's arms. Slowly but surely all of the Olympians shrunk down. As everyone settled down in front of the hearth Zeus stood up and pointed his master bolt at the boy. The female goddesses surrounding Hestia trying to get a good look at the little boy sleeping in her arms.

"Who's spawn is this!" Zeus yelled. Hestia wrapped her arms tighter to Perseus.

"That _SPAWN_ is my son Perseus. His mother was killed protecting him from Alecto." Poseidon announced as he stood up facing his brother, his own had holding his trident.

"Will you PLEASE put your weapons away! We had a one year old here!" Hera screamed.

Both gods nodded and hung their heads in embarrassment and shame. Zeus however looked up with a look of utter authoritativeness. "It is against the ancient laws for him to be here with you brother. Besides, you could be trying to dethrone me! He must die. _YOU_ broke the oath brother. Now you must pay!"

With that he threw his master bolt towards his sister who was still holding the child protectively. Suddenly a black portal opened up and a 6' 2" man stepped out catching the bolt before it hit Hestia. Hestia looked up in shock and gratitude.

"Well. That wasn't very nice of you Zeus. Throwing something dangerous at your sister and a innocent little boy that I find quite adorable. Now is it." The man smirked. His pitch black suit with constellations, galaxies, planted, stars, astroids, etc moving around as he moved. His pale skin contrasting with his slicked back black hair and Aviator sunglasses.

"I-I-Um... HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME! I AM ZEUS! THE KING OF THE GODS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The Gods and Goddesses were all staring in shock of the man apart from Hestia whom stood up and gave the man a hug and bowed to him. The tall man looked down at Hestia and smiled kindly.

"You need not bow to me. We are old friends are we not Tia?" The goddess in question blushed. "Now, are you going to introduce me or must I introduce myself to your family." Again she blushed, she looked down at Perseus, then back at the man, then to her family where all shocked.

"Brothers, Sisters, Nieces, and Nephews. May I have the honor of introducing you to my good friend, Chaos, the creator of the universe."

With that all hell broke loose. Athena started asking questions at light speed, Zeus apologizing like a crazy house elf **(lol had to add that...thinking about Dobby.)**, Apollo saying stupid haikus about himself and Chaos, Demeter telling him to eat more cereal, Aphrodite trying to fix her makeup, Dionysius offering him some wine, Ares, Poseidon, Artemis, Hephaestus and Hera were quite however.

"SILENCE!" Chaos screamed.

All of the Olympians stopped what they were doing and or saying. "I just wanted to say that Perseus here, is under my protection now. You may not kill him Zeus. I plan for him to be one of the greatest heroes. So, you all will be blessing him. You will all take care of him and train him. When he is fifteen he will go down to Camp Half-Blood. No one at the camp may know of him apart from Chiron. And remember, the Great Prophecy."

Chaos looked down at the sleeping child and placed his hand on the child's forehead and blessed him. "Good bye for now Perseus Jackson. Till next time." With a good bye hug to Hestia and a smile to the other Olympians he left through another black portal leaving behind dumbstruck Olympians.


	2. Chapter 2

"SILENCE!" Chaos screamed.

All of the Olympians stopped what they were doing and or saying. "I just wanted to say that Perseus here, is under my protection now. You may not kill him Zeus. I plan for him to be one of the greatest heroes. So, you all will be blessing him. You will all take care of him and train him. When he is fifteen he will go down to Camp Half-Blood. No one at the camp may know of him apart from Chiron. And remember, the Great Prophecy."

Chaos looked down at the sleeping child and placed his hand on the child's forehead and blessed him. "Good bye for now Perseus Jackson. Till next time." With a good bye hug to Hestia and a smile to the other Olympians he left through another black portal leaving behind dumbstruck Olympians.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP HALF A YEAR<p>

* * *

><p>Perseus was now a year and a half old. Everyday the gods and goddesses alternated taking care of him. Today however, was Lady Athena's turn. Athena had taken him to the Olympic Library where she normally spent her day reading. For about the first fifteen minutes Perseus sat and looked at a picture book while talking baby talk.<p>

Athena, ignored him for a while until she heard shuffling. She looked up from her book and at the little baby in her care. He was trying to eat one of the book shelfs. Sighing tiredly she stood up and walked slowly towards the hungry baby.

"So spawn of the sea, you're hungry. Honestly, I thought with my blessing you would have at least been smart enough not to try to eat something that isn't food."

Perseus just let go of the book shelf and stared up at her with his big sea green eyes and smiled.

"What do you want Sea Spawn?"

Perseus just kept staring at her and slowly lifted his arms and clapped. Due to his blessing from Hestia, a bowl of blended bananas appeared in front of him. Athena, having seen this picked the bowl and Perseus up and sat him down on a table and fed him. As she fed him she talked to him knowing that he wouldn't be able to comprehend what she was saying.

"How am I suppose to take care of you when your father and I are arch rivals? And besides! I'm Pallas Athena! The Goddess of Wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill! For Hades sake! I should be doing research on something or making something rather than feeding you. Why couldn't you just disappear and go to someone that actually cares about you? Ugh, why must you look so innocent that I just can not hate you?!"

Suddenly the doors of the library burst open surprising Athena causing her to drop the bowl of bananas on Perseus's head making him laugh.

In walks Lady Aphrodite.

Aphrodite strides in and heads towards baby Perseus and Lady Athena.

"When is it going to be my turn to take care of him?! I've only taken care of him once! Even Demeter has taken care of him more than I have! What is the meaning of this?! I mean, you don't even like the child! I want my baby model back!" Aphrodite screamed at Athena making Perseus stop laughing.

"It is because of your irresponsibility that I am stuck with him more. Your first and last time you 'took care' of this sea spawn Artemis found him crying in a pink frilly dress all alone in the park! Father decided that with Lord Chaos having this child under his protection, the child must be safe and watched over. He was none of those things when it was your turn!" Athena yelled back.

While Athena was yelling at Aphrodite; Perseus, no longer enjoying being in either's company crawled to the edge of the table and slid down to the floor. Quickly crawling away.

Obviously, being only about a year and a half old Perseus, even with all the blessings had no idea where he was or going to. That was when he saw his favorite baby sitters all sitting together in the main garden. He smiled and flashed to them.

Sitting in the garden was Lady Phoebe Artemis, Lady Hestia, Lord Ares, and my father.

* * *

><p>Sorry it is so short. I promise to update again this week.<p>

R&R

Nico


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously, being only about a year and a half old Perseus, even with all the blessings had no idea where he was or going to. That was when he saw his favorite baby sitters all sitting together in the main garden. He smiled and flashed to them.

Sitting in the garden was Lady Phoebe Artemis, Lady Hestia, Lord Ares, and his father.

* * *

><p>The four gods and goddesses were sitting on the park benches discussing baby Perseus.<p>

"We should let him grow up among others like him. It would be wrong to have him grow up with us instead of friends. He needs a childhood." Poseidon said.

"I agree, but we also need to keep a close eye on him. He is after all, just a baby." Ares said.

"He is Greek, so Camp Half-Blood shall be his home. However, I am concerned about him growing up as a baby there. It is too dangerous." Hestia added.

Poseidon and Ares nodded in agreement with Hestia's statement.

Artemis, who had been quietly sitting with them looked up and said, "Let him have a childhood elsewhere. I shall not let him grow from such a pure baby into a disgusting pig male."

"Why not, in your hunt then?" Hestia suggested.

Poseidon looked at Hestia in shock.

"Wouldn't her little girl scouts attack him? Regardless of his age?" Ares asked.

"And why would I allow this in the first place?" Artemis asked interrupting Ares.

"Well, for starters, you would because he is adorable and a baby. Second, you can teach him about both worlds since you have more lenience with the Ancient Laws. Third, you can make sure he grows to be a good man and not a pig. Finally, he likes you."

The other gods agree. Artemis is about to rebuke Hestia's suggestion when baby Perseus flashed in and landed in the middle of them. Unfortunately, due to the fact that he was still just a baby, he landed rather hard on his butt and he started to cry. Faster than the Ares, Poseidon, and even Hestia, Artemis fell to the ground and picked Perseus up and started cooing at him and bouncing him gently in her arms.

Slowly but surely, Perseus stopped crying and started to smile. His smile grew and he clapped his hands happily. Ares, Hestia, and Poseidon all smiled at the sight and looked at each other with knowing glances.

Looking up at the other deities Artemis scowled. "Fine. I shall take him to the hunt, but if he becomes a liability then I blame you all." With that Artemis stood up and flashed with baby Perseus to her hunts camp in Yellow Stone.


End file.
